Street Lord & Fellsmarch Heir
by fictionbooksaremylife
Summary: First Fan-Fiction. Takes place during/after book 3. Han and Raisa reunite and have fights and fall in love all over again.
1. Chapter 1

Street Lord & Fellsmarch Heir

Chapter 1

AN: This is my first fan-fiction. Please review! I lost chapter three so I will either make it up/retype or find it and type it. Sorry-the chapters are really short.

**Raisa's POV:**

I stood looking over the edge of the balcony, my hair flying gently in the wind. The sun was setting over Hanalea, causing Ragmarket to look much spookier. I fingered the rowan talisman sliding it up and down my finger.

"Beautiful night ain't it your Highness?"

I turned to find the legendary Han Alistair standing in the doorway in his fine tailored suit. The Lone Hunter amulet was in plain sight, hiding the Demon King amulet under his nice cotton shirt. I held my hand out. He dropped a coin into my palm.

"I'm sorry you haven't been tutoring me lately, I've gone back to Ragmarket slang." Han grunted. I rolled my eyes.

"Indeed." I replied turning to look down upon the city. Han walked slowly and stood next to me resting his elbows on the rail and holding his head in his palms. He cleared my throat.

"What's on your mind?" Han questioned.

"Many things I'm afraid." I sighed.

"Do you remember the night at Oden's Ford where we laid on the roof watching the fireworks?" Han asked turning towards me.

"Yes. That was the time where we reunited and I agreed to be your tutor." I answered. "Do you remember the time you jumped out of my room's window to escape the clutches of Amon Bryne?" I questioned turning to look at him. His fair hair stood out almost glowing in the moonlight. The curve of his nose and the softness of his lips brought back painful memories. Han looked away embarrassed.

"Yes. That w-was an awkward t-time." He coughed. I giggled quietly to myself. "Follow me. I know a place where we can go." he exclaimed as he started climbing up the nearby window. Reluctantly I followed tearing my dress on a sharp loose stone. Han helped me up onto the roof. We laid on our backs watching the stars for several minutes. Han whispered a jinx. All of the sudden small fireworks boomed above us. I propped up on my elbow and faced Han. He turned to face me. I pressed my lips onto his. He wrapped his hands around my little waist. I raked my hands through his spiked hair. "Oh Raisa," Han groaned in delight. His kisses had wizardry in them. It tasted like brandy going down, making my brain go fuzzy. His kisses were full of urgency and lust, a whole lot better than Nightwalker or Micah. "Raisa." he moaned pulling away and looking into my eyes. His hand moved a stray stand of hair behind my ear. "I love you" he whispered.

I would have said the same thing but I didn't have to because, we both knew that it was true.

AN: Well there is my first chapter! Please review! Thanks

-A


	2. Chapter 2

Street Lord & Fellsmarch Heir

AN: Thanks to **Dragon Mistress Syal **for favoriting my story! It means a lot to me! This is chapter two. I just quickly made it up. I'm working on my second fanfic called: Summer in We'enhaven! Please read and review!

_Rai,_

_As you know, we are binded by a magical force. In which it makes it easier to protect you. Unfortunately my father has died and I have decided to go back to Oden's Ford in hopes of finishing my training. Please do not worry. You have Alistair to protect you. He now has my full trust. I think that it is important that you know that I got Annamaya pregnant. I should have told you earlier but I didn't know the right time in which to do so. I know that reading this, that you most likely hate me. Please don't. I know that you love me give or take. It's for our good. It would have never worked out anyway with the binding. I shall see you in a few months. Please don't follow me even know I know that that's what's going through your persistent mind. Goodbye_

_Yours Dearest_

_-Amon _

AN: Not sure if it's as good as chapter 1. I need ideas. If you have any ideas feel free to pm or review!

-A


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

AN: Don't forget to read: Summer in We'enhaven!

I couldn't believe it! Amon got Annamaya pregnant! This wasn't supposed to happen. I paced back and forth in my bedroom. Amon already left and wouldn't be back for a few weeks and I was stuck to deal with Micah. I groaned. I rubbed my head hoping to get rid of my fast growing headache. I threw myself onto the silky bed and closed my eyes. I heard the doorknob turn. I sighed and looked over just has Han walked into my room. I sat up quickly. "You're still not ready?" Han asked.

"For what?" I replied.

"Uh the ball. The prince of Bruinswallow is here. Don't you remember?" Han questioned. I groaned.

"Crap! I forgot." I mumbled. "Be right back."

I ran into the bathroom and slipped on a thin purple knee length dress with matching flats. I threw my hair up into a bun and slipped on some mascara. I walked back into the room to find that Han was dressed too. My eyes shifted up and down taking in the fine details. His hair was spiked up with gel and he was standing in his fine tailored suit. His pale cheeks had a spot of red. "Checking me out Raisa?" Han smirked.

I rolled my eyes. "You wish"

AN: Sorry for the short chapter. The next chapter will be about the ball. Should be longer. I'm thinking about adding a modern twist to the story. I might have Han go to high school or something. Thanks for reading. Please review! Please read my other story: SUMMER IN WE'ENHAVEN that one has more 'fanfiction' to it.

-A


End file.
